


Good Boys

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Omorashi, Smut, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: I'm aware that it changes points of view. I apologize.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that it changes points of view. I apologize.

Virgil laid on his bed listening to his music. Roman was laying with him, having joined him a few hours ago. Virgil was enjoying the music and the heat from Roman, letting a smile grace his face. Roman looked to the door and Virgil paused his music. There was another knock.

“Come in”

Patton walked in, closing the door behind him. They gave him confused looks as he should be getting ready to fix dinner right about now. Patton gave them a mischievous smile and joined them on the bed, wrapping them both up in his arms. He ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, pulling lightly and causing Virgil to let out a small moan. He then kissed Roman’s neck before biting it and causing Roman to moan. He then got up and left the room to start dinner. Virgil turned his music back on and laid his head on Roman’s chest. After he had listened to about six songs, Roman moved the headphones down to his neck. 

“Patton called us for dinner”

He nodded and got up, stretching. They both walked to the kitchen and sat in their normal spots at the table. Logan, Deceit, and Remus joined them and they all watched as Patton finished up whatever he was cooking. Patton then sat plates in front of everyone before sitting down with his own plate. They ate in silence and soon Logan, Deceit, and Remus left to go back to Logan’s room. Roman and Virgil stayed at the table and waited for Patton to get done with the dishes. Once he got done he turned to them and gave them the same smile from earlier. He walked over placing a hand around each of their throats. 

“I hope you’ve both been good boys for me and did what I asked?”

They both nodded and let out small moans. Patton grinned at them. 

“Such good boys”

Roman let out a louder moan at the praise. Patton gave him a fond smile before releasing both of them. He motioned for them to follow him and they did. They all went to Patton’s room where he directed them to sit on the bed. They sat and looked at him as he seemed to be deciding what to do next. 

“Virgil, sit with your back to the headboard”

Virgil got into position and looked to Patton. 

“Roman, sit next to him”

Roman moved to sit next to Virgil then looked to Patton. Patton got on the bed and sat in front of them. He grinned as he saw Roman’s hands clench into fists before relaxing. Virgil let out a small whine and clenched his hands into fists. 

“Such good boys for me”

Roman moaned at the praise and Virgil’s breath hitched. Patton saw the signs and his grin grew. This was going to be a good night and he could already feel his cock start to harden in his pants. 

“Alright, I’ll let you have a choice, here or the bathroom?”

They looked at each other and then back to Patton. 

“Bathroom” they both said. 

Patton got up and motioned for them to follow him. They followed him into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Patton directed Roman to stand in the tub. He stepped forward so he was closer to Roman. He leaned into and kissed him, placing a hand on his bladder and pressed down. Roman let out a groan and his hands flew to his crotch to hold himself. Patton grabbed his hands and moved them away. Roman let out a whine and Patton saw the wet patch on his crotch grow. 

Patton heard a whine from behind them and turned to see Virgil with his hands by his side, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Patton grinned and pressed harder on Roman’s bladder causing him to groan again. 

“Pat, I can’t -”

“What did you call me?”

“I mean sir, please. I can’t hold it” 

Patton hummed and looked to Virgil to see him struggling to not hold himself. Patton’s grin grew and then he turned back to Roman. He pressed harder and heard Roman gasp. Patton looked down in time to see the jeans he was wearing darken. Roman moaned and Patton noticed his legs start shaking. Once he was done, Patton helped him sit on the edge of the tub. He turned to see Virgil was struggling, but also wasn’t complaining. 

“Virgil”

Virgil looked up at him and blushed. Patton directed him to stand in the tub. Virgil let out a moan and Patton saw the wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. Patton gave him a smile. 

“Sir, please”

Patton moved closer and pressed on his bladder, causing the wet spot to grow. He saw that Virgil was already hard. Virgil looked at him with pleading eyes. Patton nodded and Virgil let out a moan as he let go. Patton let out a quiet moan as he watched Virgil soak his jeans. He led them back to the bed and had them strip out of their clothes. They sat on the bed and Patton gave them a smile.

Patton moved closer to them. He ran a hand down both of their chests, earning him quiet moans. He continued down, running his hands up and down their thighs before wrapping a hand around each of their dicks. They let out moans and Patton smiled. He then stood up taking his own clothes off. 

He directed Virgil to lay on the bed, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He placed some on his fingers, before slowly inserting one into Virgil. Virgil let out a whine and Roman let out a quiet moan. Patton added a second finger, scissoring them a little, before pulling them out and pushing them back in. Virgil let out a moan as a third finger was added. Patton saw Roman’s hands twitch as he let out a moan and smiled. 

“Such a good boy, Roman”

Roman moaned, his hands twitching again. Patton pulled his fingers out, adding a generous amount of lube to his erection. He lined himself up and glanced up at Virgil, getting a nod. Patton slowly pushed in, stilling when he was all the way in. He saw Roman struggling to not touch himself and gave him a small smile. 

“Virgil, would you be against sucking Roman?”

Virgil shook his head and moaned. Roman let out a moan as he moved to put his dick in front of Virgil’s mouth. Patton pulled out slowly as Roman pushed into Virgil’s mouth. Patton slammed in causing all of them to moan. He set up a brutal pace, enjoying the moans he was hearing. 

Patton heard Virgil's moans grow in pitch and volume and knew that he was close. He tapped Roman's leg, causing him to pull out of his mouth. He laid there panting for a bit before he managed to get the words out.

"Please, sir. May I cum?"

Patton moaned as he slammed in again. 

"Yes you may"

Virgil moaned and pulled Roman back into his mouth, causing him to cry out. Roman bucked his hips forward before stilling them, not wanting to hurt Virgil. Virgil let out a moan and tightened around Patton who slowed his thrusts to ease him through his orgasm. Roman gave a moan and then gave Patton a pleading look. Patton nodded and went to pull out of Virgil, only for Virgil to wrap his legs around him. Patton pushed in again, looking at Roman when he heard a particularly loud moan. 

Roman threw his head back, crying out as he came. Virgil swallowed it down, pushing Roman away when he whined. Patton gave another thrust and came deep in Virgil. Virgil let out a whine and Patton pulled out. He grabbed some towels he had placed off to the side earlier that day and wiped them down. He then laid in between his two boyfriends and felt arms around him.

He whispered reassurances to them. Telling them how good they had done, how much he loved them, how proud he was of them. He ran a hand through both of their hair. He smiled as they both fell asleep. He then fell asleep himself with a smile on his face.


End file.
